User talk:Icedragon64
Archive 1 How to Archive this page Create a new article called User talk:Icedragon64/Archive. Put a 0 or 1 after Archive to keep things organized for the future. Copy and paste your entire Talk Page onto the new article. Once this transfer is complete, delete the main talk page. Provide a link to the Archive page the same way you would any other page. Viola! Your 38,000 byte behemoth is now a small, approachable talk page that happens to link to older conversations.--Salnax 14:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Rummy0 Since what just happened is likely to be downed out by other changes soon, I feel I should say what happened on the off chance that you don't figure it out. Rummy0, already known as a spammer and troll, editing many things with spammed pictures and important words deleted, even the main page. I suggest you or another admin take action against her. He also created this.Joeyjoah 00:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you! The 'rollback' option was extremely beneficial to fixing the work of recent spammers. I'll make sure you don't regret your decision. Joeyjoah 21:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help! I've started reverting some of the clever edits made by recent spammers, and I'll see whether or not I can take care of them. Even without admin tools, there are ways to get past the editing rules and fix things. As for your problems, I'm afraid I can only help discover why this happens. I'm a novice Web Designer, and I've come to find that not every browser and computer handles website data the same. At this computer, I use Google Chrome and Windows XP, and I have never had a single problem. On the other computer, however, which runs Windows Vista and I use Google Chrome, a variety of problems hit me, the main one being where everytime I roll over a profile box while trying to edit it bounces back and forth, so to speak. The most obvious suggestion, if you haven't tried it, is to experiment with other browsers. Joeyjoah 22:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Redundant Pages Aren't B/P Rank and Blam & Protect Rank pretty much the same thing? I'm considering merging them together. Joeyjoah 18:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *They are exactly the same thing! Icedragon64 (talk) 18:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) How The Site Looks I know I'm still somewhat new to being an admin, but I think it might be to our advantage to look at the site design. For example, instead of keeping the white background, I've seen many wikis have a design that reflects what the wiki is about. We could have a background more like Newgrounds'. We could also implement a few of those Wikia Labs additions, like the somewhat recent chat function. Of course, I am just throwing out my suggestions, nothing really needs to be done. Joeyjoah 06:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Done, how do you like it? It was a little hard to make the boxes and the poll on the front page conform to the design (they didn't want to change color for some reason), but I think I have most of the kinks worked out. Joeyjoah 05:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Notability Page I thought it would be a good idea to make page, so instead of a somewhat loose admin discussion we could have a structured guide for requirements. It's missing a lot, of course, but I believe that it will be practically required reading in the future for people making a page. Joeyjoah 21:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Cat Nyan cat is a somewhat recent meme that gained a lot of popularity a while back, and started slowing down. It is based on a youtube video with the cat and a song to go along with it. I doubt that any submissions based on it are notable enough to be added here, but perhaps the meme itself should have a page considering all the stuff made about it. Joeyjoah 00:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Net I'm not sure what you mean. The "visit Newgrounds here" link, if that's what you're referring to, is apparently already held by Salnax, and here (# 168 currently) you can see Wikigrounds on the list of Fan sites. It was sadly so low in the rankings that I bumped it up two pages by clicking it's link once. Joeyjoah 04:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Profile template I've updated the profile template slightly to use the newer versions of the whistles. It's going to take a lot more work for the levels and B/P ranks because of how they're implemented on Newgrounds. Inclusivedisjunction 02:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've created a new template at Template:Profile 2 since there are still pages that use the older parameters and will break if the original is swapped. The part where it prints the level number (not the actual icon) is a little screwy but I don't have time to mess with it right now. Also, if anyone complains, the icons on Newgrounds are created by overlapping two images. I've tried to do the same, but I don't know what offset they use so the icons may be off by a couple pixels. Inclusivedisjunction 11:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) CSS I have a bit of CSS and web design knowledge, I was wondering if you could grant me permission to make the wiki look a bit better? MysticSG (talk) 23:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Well, it's your call. The site looks kind of weird to me with the logo as a background in the corner and everything else is black. It's also based the old design of the newgrounds. I do web design as a hobby so I thought this could be good practice. I don't have a lot of knowledge about newgrounds itself or it's history so there's not a lot for me to contribute directly to wiki itself. I completely understand if you don't trust me with admin priviledges or if you're happy with the current site so no pressure hah. MysticSG (talk) 22:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Alright, will do. Bit busy atm so I'll come up with something when I get time. MysticSG (talk) 22:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Seems both Jebus/Jesus are appropriate for madness, ref the Madness wiki. https://madnesscombat.fandom.com/wiki/Jesus On that, does it make sense to have so many Madness pages when it has its own Wikia? PeregrinusNG (talk) 14:01, March 15, 2019 (UTC)